Songs for Warriors
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: A collection of songs for our favourite warriors! Feel free to suggest!
1. Stranger - Ivypool

**Aaaaaand here comes the cringe**

**Yay**

**I'm open to suggestions, so if you want to see a song for a warrior, then feel free to suggest! **

**I'm only doing cannon cats though**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stranger - Ivypool

I can't speak without someone else's words running through

I can move at all without permission from you

And just when I think that I'm free

You come right back from the dark to control me

/\/\/\

Young minds are always so easily taken

Young hearts are always so easily shaken

And when I'm loyal no one else believes

So I come running back to you and my lies I start to weave

/\/\/\

And now I'm stuck between two sides

And I can't run, no I can't hide

Hiding all my troubles from my peers

Means in the end I'm the only one who fears

/\/\/\

I can howl to the moon I can sing to the sun

But I can't change the place I keep coming from

Finding out the hard way will never change

Stuck in the dark and I don't find it strange

Yet they call me

Like you do

And they train me

Like you do

But I can't understand

If you're the darker land

Why can't they treat me like you do?

/\/\/\

In the shade I'm finally myself

Claws and teeth and fury like yourself

But am I really me or someone else's creation?

And when I finally realise there's no chance of liberation

/\/\/\

I can howl to the moon I can sing to the sun

But I can't change the place I keep coming from

Finding out the hard way will never change

Stuck in the dark and I don't find it strange

Yet they call me

Like you do

And they train me

Like you do

But I can't understand

If you're the darker land

Why can't they treat me like you do?

/\/\/\

Now I just want to be free

Now I just want to be me

Now I'm stuck falling

Now no one hears my calling

Now

I'm alone

/\/\/\

I won't howl to the moon, I can't sing to the sun

I'm still just trying to run

Found out the hard way things just never change

Stuck in the dark

And now I'm strange

Now I'm a stranger


	2. Don't Worry About Me - Briarlight

I don't want to hear another word

I don't want to cry another time

I don't want to hear their voices calling

I don't want them to say I'll never shine

/\/\/\

I'm sorry if I broke your hearts

I'm sorry that I know it's true

But I don't want to hear another 'sorry'

Because I know I'll pull through

/\/\/\

I can still see

The stars shine

I can still be

I can still be fine

I can still see

How you care

I can still be

The light when nothing's there

So don't worry about me

I can make it through

Don't worry about me

I can make it back to you

There's no reversing time

There's no escaping fate

But you know I'll carry on

In your hopes that I'll be great

/\/\/\

I'll continue to push forwards

I will rise up through the game

I don't care about glory anymore

I don't care about fame

/\/\/\

I will serve my purpose

I will lose or win

I know that through everything I'm forced into

I will never give in

/\/\/\

I can still see

The stars shine

I can still be

I can still be fine

I can still see

How you care

I can still be

The light when nothing's there

So don't worry about me

I can make it through

Don't worry about me

I can make it back to you

There's no reversing time

There's no escaping fate

But you know I'll carry on

In your hopes that I'll be great

/\/\/\

Even though I am now tiring

I hope that I'm still true

I'm sorry now I'm falling

But know that I still love you

Now I'm trying harder

Harder to just breathe

But know that I'm always beside you

I

will

never

leave

/\/\/\

I am with you

In the star shine

I am here now

And here I'm fine

I can still see

How much you still care

Now I'm always with you

Even if I am not there

* * *

**I have to admit, this almost made me cry**

**Mostly because I was singing it as I went along and sad songs make me cry**

**Thanks Ivystorm for reviewing! **

**Welp see you on the flip side**

**~KT**


	3. Look At Me Now - Scourge

**Hey we back again**

**Feel free to leave suggestions**

**Thank you to SunKatt for reviewing!**

**I imagine this as more of an upbeat, rock-style song**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You thought you could just leave me there to die

It's your fault you are beneath me now

You thought I'd go back home to sit and cry

It's your fault you have messed up the row

/\/\/\

Everyone is here!

Everyone is watching!

Everybody wants it!

Well everybody's got it!

But I want to ask you a favour now

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

Oh oh oh oh oh woh

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

Oh oh oh oh oh woh

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

/\/\/\

I'm sorry if I wasn't clear before

But it's your fault you're in this situation

It's just my time settle the score

And it's your fault you've lost your reputation

/\/\/\

Everyone is here!

Everyone is watching!

Everybody wants it!

Now everyone has got it!

But I want to ask you a favour now

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

Oh oh oh oh oh woh

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

Oh oh oh oh oh woh

Look me in the eyes

And look at me now

/\/\/\

I bet you never saw this coming

I bet you never saw me running

I bet you're regretting all your choices

I bet you're trying to block out all these voices

So watch me as I take a bow

Look at me

And look at me now


	4. I'm Sorry - Dovewing

I'm sorry that I've caused you pain

I'm sorry I discarded you

I'm sorry that I acted vain

I'm sorry I never took a clue

/\/\/\

It's fine if you don't forgive me

Just know I always will

It's fine if you don't accept my apology

Just know I love you still

/\/\/\

I know I threw away our bond

To take up a stupid prophecy

So even if you don't respond

I'm sorry I pretended my superiority

/\/\/\

I know that this is all my fault

The way they try to shame you

Just know your loyalty is as strong as a lightning bolt

For our Clan, our thunder, our sibling bond

You were always true


	5. Song For The Brave - Badgerfang

**Hi all, welcome back to the book of cringe**

**SunKatt: Thank you! :)**

**Ivystorm: oop memories :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm gonna make them so proud

I'll write my name in the stars

Why do you look so doubtful?

I'm going to show them who we are

/\/\/\

This is who I'm meant to be

Racing alongside my Clan

This is where I'm meant to stand

My life only just began

/\/\/\

I didn't know this was where I was meant to fall

Didn't know I was going to put grief on you all

I cry out my battle call

I sing my song as I stand tall

My song for the brave

/\/\/\

I can't feel the pain anymore

I doesn't hurt like I thought it would

Yet I'm still dying and my life ends here

With only three moons that I have withstood

/\/\/\

I now know that is where I'm going to fall

I'm sorry that I'm putting this grief on you all

I've cried out my battle call

But I still sing my song as I stand tall

My song for the brave

/\/\/\

_"__I'd like to be called Badgerfang. Like you, because you were such a great mentor."_

_"Are you proud of me?"_

_"Fernshade will be very proud of you."_

**Keep fighting my little warrior**


End file.
